


sweet like cinnamon

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Haruno Sakura-centric, Medical Student!Sakura, Shisui-centric, and naruto just wants to eat cake, but sakura isn't having it, cop!shisui, sasuke tries to be cute, shisui is amused, ww-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: He’s addicted, he knows this. —Shisui/Sakura ; ww-verse
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	sweet like cinnamon

It’s not his scene, is what Shisui tells Sasuke.

Sasuke had rolled his eyes, “There’s alcohol and food; what’s not to like?”

“You do realize I’m ten years older than you and your friends,” Shisui quirks a brow at him, he’s a freshly graduated officer, his time at the academy is over, green, that’s what his uncle calls him, but he smiles in the face of adversity.

“Aniki is going to be there,” he snorted and crossed his arms, “And it’s at my apartment. It’s the dobe’s birthday and Sakura is going all out for his twenty-first.”

Shisui presses his lips together and thinks, “And Sakura is who, again?”

.

“Shisui, this is Sakura,” Sasuke’s grip on her shoulders is a bit tighter than she would have liked, she rolls her eyes as he presents her to his brother—cousin?

Shisui blinks at the pretty picture in front of him. Pink hair, small, capable – if the callouses on her hands are anything to go by – but it’s the green of her eyes that devastate him. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen eyes as green as her’s. They are emerald, aqua closer to her pupil, but they fan out like a dark forest floor.

“She’s off-limits,” Sasuke breaks his thoughts with a warning and a glare.

Sakura, elbows him, square in the gut, a frown already marring her pretty features, and she hisses, “I can take care of myself, you idiot,” her smile towards his cousin is strained, “I’d apologize for his behavior, but I’m pretty sure that you’re used to it.”

Shisui laughs.

.

“How did you and Sasuke meet?” Shisui asks watching the fray of his friends – he didn’t even know his anti-social cousin _had_ friends, especially with that prissy attitude he has towards people with a personality – and shoves a knee underneath his chin.

“Elementary,” Sakura shrugs, takes a sip of her cognac – his type of girl, he almost smiles in approval – and tugs a strand of pink hair behind her ear, “I was friends with Naruto first, but then Sasuke made Naruto cry. I punched him in the face and said he’s not allowed to make him cry. He’s been following us ever since.”

Shisui laughs at the picture, “Sasuke has problems communicating, I blame his brother partly for that; they’re both so _awkward._ ”

She giggles lightly at that, the scrunch of her nose and crinkle of her eyes are endearing, “It hasn’t changed much, I assume.”

“From then? Of course, not.”

.

“Has Sasuke always been over-protective?”

“Of course not,” Sakura snorts, “He and Naruto like to give me a hard time.”

“And this _off-limits_ thing,” Shisui quirks a brow and leans in closer, “How true is it?”

“It’s not,” she almost smirks, “Interested?”

He smirks instead, “Maybe a little.”

Sakura tilts her head, “Hm,”

“What?”

“I was expecting a bit more enthusiasm,” she shrugs and takes a step back, “I think I’m disappointed.”

Itachi chokes on his laugh from the sofa.

.

Alright, he likes her.

Shisui’s not afraid to admit that.

Sakura’s eyes glitter like crystals.

He looks at his drink; alright, he _really_ likes her.

.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never done something like that before,” Shisui raises his brows at the entire bottle of wine Sakura pours into a jug and then half a bottle of ginger ale, “Out of college or even in college.”

“Wine is a cheap alternative to the good stuff. What did you even do in college?” Sakura snorts and gives the jug a swirl, “Hand-write your papers?”

“Oh that’s _cute_ ; age jokes,” he says sarcastically but grins when she laughs at that.

“This wine taste like garbage,” she explains and tosses in some frozen berries into the clear glass, “I also bought it on sale and I don’t want to get rid of it because I’m a poor medical student. So, the only way to make alcohol taste better…”

“…is to add sugar?” Shisui finishes for her.

“I’m so glad you’re picking up what I’m putting down,” Sakura snickers, her cheeks are rosy from her cognac, and instead of the coloring clashing with her hair, it enhances the satin of her skin, “Sasuke would rather gag then eat sugar.”

“And Naruto?”

“Loves sugar,” she huffs, stirs the jug again, and pokes the berries with her wooden spoon, “I’m convinced thirty percent of his blood is sugar.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Shisui tilts his head and walks over to the counter, “And the other seventy percent?”

“Ramen.”

.

“Oh fuck, that’s _amazing_.”

“I told you: sugar can fix _anything._ ”

“Such odd words coming from a med-student,”

Sakura laughs.

.

Itachi looks faintly ill from the corner of the room and Sasuke is passed out on the kitchen floor.

Naruto eats an entire cake.

There’s much self-destruction as there is restoration.

Shisui doesn’t know how drunk he is, Sakura doesn’t know how drunk she is, but somehow they’re dancing in the middle of the living room, spinning in odd circles, giggling at each other and teasing their friends—family—

—and then there is obsidian. 

.

Sakura doesn’t know how she ends up in the coat closet with Shisui. He doesn’t know how long he kisses her either, but her hands are in his hair, fingers tugging at his curls, nails scraping the skin behind his ear and he _purrs_ against the corner of her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” her voice drops a swear when his fingers slide underneath her shirt to cup a clothed breast, she tightens her leg around his waist and pulls him that much closer.

“Sakura,” he breathes against her mouth, fingers digging into her lower back and even the darkness her eyes glimmer like two jade stones, “We need to—”

“—bed,” she nods more to herself than to him, she slides a hand down his abdomen and chuckles against his mouth, “But that’s too far.”

.

Shisui hisses against her tongue when she palms him through his jeans and bites her lip, “Yes,”

“Glad you agree,” Sakura smiles against his cheek, but then his fingers slip underneath her bra, her back arches and his teeth taste the skin of her throat—

—and the world spins in heat, darkness, and green.


End file.
